


休息

by mlest



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Ethics, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Jewish Character, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Philosophy, Religion, spirituality, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlest/pseuds/mlest
Summary: 在黑暗广阔的宇宙延伸出的浩瀚虚空下，小小的蓝色星球缓慢地旋转着。蝙蝠侠独自站在他的私人隔间里，注视着天体的运行。几小时……又几小时。





	休息

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844016) by [mitzvahmelting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitzvahmelting/pseuds/mitzvahmelting). 



> 旧文搬运。
> 
> 作者的话：  
> 给Starlightify:  
> 在Starlightify的启发下，我让所有的角色带上了鲜明的犹太特质，并受到心理问题的困扰。这是个把我自己的文化和灵性融入到写作中的好机会。感谢starlightify的所有作品，以及对修复世界[1]的投入。  
> 我承认，这个故事可能不对你的胃口，但我仍想把它送给你，因为如果没有你的作品，我想我写不出这样的故事。我希望更接近这样的风格。

他再也听不到那个声音了。

正义联盟有二百七十三位成员，十四位天赋异禀的男女在哥谭的街道上巡逻。

而他再也听不到苦难。

他不再在每个清晨醒来时，对在他不得不睡觉时逝去的生命满怀愧疚 。他从肩头卸下了阿特拉斯[2]的重担。世界是宁静的。超人类足够快、足够强，能完成十倍、二十倍于过去的蝙蝠侠的工作。

世界是宁静的。

他的任务是管理，抑或建议。他是名誉领袖。一个官员，而非士兵。

在黑暗广阔的宇宙延伸出的浩瀚虚空下，小小的蓝色星球缓慢地旋转着。蝙蝠侠独自站在他的私人隔间里，注视着天体的运行。

几小时……又几小时。

电子设备的嗡鸣。光裸的手指下瞭望塔地板的触感。金属表面的粗糙和大腿紧贴腹部的热度 。当他想象着被吸进宇宙的虚空时，胸口的紧绷。

难免要怀疑，如果没有愧疚的重负驱策他的肉体，布鲁斯·韦恩是否早已屈服于百无聊赖的倦怠。

通过自救与自虐，当然。通过自毁与自杀，或许。每个受困于情感的人类注定要面对这些苦难：孤独、废弃、疲倦。

而现在……寂静。

房门轻声滑开又紧闭。一个身影飘进房间，在坐定的布鲁斯身边降落到地板上，然后蜷身加入了他，柔声说：“嗨。”

“你不该在这儿。”布鲁斯轻声说。他专注地凝视着遥远的繁星，仅以余光望向他的同伴，但那足够了。“不是时候 。人们需要你。”

带着忧伤的笑容，卡尔说：“如果我甚至没有时间陪伴我爱的人们，很难说生活还有继续的价值。”

“嗯……”布鲁斯回答。宇宙继续着极其缓慢的移动。与地球重合的镜像里，卡尔的眼睛闪烁着 。

“你又忘记吃饭了，”卡尔说，“餐厅的记录显示你今天一次都没露面。”

“我有干粮。”

超人叹了口气。“我知道你有。”他放任了这个谎言。

在谈话间片刻的宁静中，布鲁斯再次听到瞭望塔机械的噪音，尽管那已经融入了背景。提及食物只让他恶心。

距离阿尔弗雷德去世已经很久。距离他的继任者上次坚持家族团聚的闹剧已经很久。距离……

“提姆说他担心你，”卡尔低语着，“而你知道如果 _ **提姆**_ 开口了，其他人一定已经提心吊胆好几个月了。”

又或许这一切只发生在布鲁斯的脑海中。于事无补，孤独的重量从四面八方倾轧过来，如同浓雾的帷幕，无色，狡猾，浸透了空气，充斥着他每分每秒的呼吸。

“我可以碰你吗？”卡尔问。

布鲁斯没有回答，用他没戴手套的双手遮住面庞，闭上眼睛，在短短的一瞬，阻隔了浩瀚的宇宙和亘古的星光。他缓慢地呼气，试图从肺里挤出尽可能多的雾气——但收效甚微。卡尔的手掌停在他的肩上，温和而坚定地把布鲁斯拉近了。

布鲁斯任由他的膝盖落下，任凭引力把他拉进半神的怀抱，在他脸颊的皮肤触到外星织物的纹理时，无意识地呜咽了一声。

面罩被从他头顶剥下，手指轻柔地梳过乱发。

“我感觉，”他低声说，“不像我自己了。”然而这稀松平常。多年以来，他已经忘了自己的哪些部分是依旧熟悉的 。

卡尔轻哼，嘴唇心不在焉地落在布鲁斯的额头上。“你最近看起来不大对劲。”

在消散的浓雾中，在肺叶的空虚中，升起一个念头。那想法只能存在于此情此景——和卡尔-艾尔紧紧相拥，凝视着远方地球的转动。

“ _ **…vayish'bot bayom hash'vi'i mikol m'la'kh'to asher asah**_ ，[3]”布鲁斯低声念诵。

“ _ **然后在第七天……**_ ”卡尔回答，“为什么忽然想起这个？”

“他为什么休息呢……？”他挪开一点，跪坐起来，以便直视卡尔。房间依旧昏暗，卡尔皮肤的苍白在环抱地球的微光中柔和下来。“那看起来太武断了，特别是考虑到……假如他在第七天继续工作，你觉得他能根除世上的邪恶吗？或是苦难？”

“布鲁斯……”

“ _ **责任**_ 重大，卡尔，但他却休息了！他为什么休息呢……？”他噤声了，揉着眼睛，试图保持视野的清晰 。

卡尔微笑了，那种他一直与布鲁斯分享的，亲密而悲伤的笑容。“我猜拉比大概会这样回答。”

“洗耳恭听。”

“他休息……”卡尔说，“因为他累了。”

有一瞬间，布鲁斯对他皱起眉头。然后他重新望向窗外，眺望 地平线上火星的闪光，和散落的其他行星。“听起来不负责任。”他最终说。

“这就要和上面那位[4]讨论了。” 卡尔说。他再次伸手触碰布鲁斯，手指勾勒他肩部的线条。肢体接触，他存在的明证，或是安抚的象征。“我们也可以休息的。”

“我们不能。”他反驳。

“我能。”

“人们会死。”

“是的，他们会的。布鲁斯——”布鲁斯试图挣脱，但卡尔紧握他的肩膀，这禁锢令他心率飙升，呼吸急促，而雾气渐浓。 “我们不是神。”卡尔说。

“我知道。”

“我们救不了所有人。”

“我知道。”

“休息是可以允许的——”

“世界在 ** _燃烧_** ，克拉克！”蝙蝠侠挣脱了束缚，转身面对他，即使声音发颤，也依然裹挟着正义与震怖。“人们在受苦，而你认为我可以对他们无动于衷，只因为……因为我 _ **累了**_ ？因为我——我 _ **难过**_ ？ **因为比起听到 _又一个人_ 痛苦的尖叫**，我更愿意沉溺于温暖和友谊——你认为我有权利来——来——”

换作其他任何人，都已经扑上前来拥抱他，抱紧他，阻止他迷失在痛苦中了。但这是卡尔，他尊重他。他倾听布鲁斯要说的全部，耐心地等着他叹息，平复，然后再次为了视线的清晰揉着眼睛。

当他们转入地球暗面，房内的灯光开始相应调亮，光芒笼上天花板，仿佛反射着人类造物在夜晚熠熠的光辉 。

寂静中，卡尔问：“你觉得那就是你所受的感召吗？”

布鲁斯吞咽着，他的呼吸迟滞了。他问：“什么？”

“这是你的目标吗，布鲁斯？这是你存在于此的理由吗？不断地工作、工作，直到过劳而死——那是你的使命吗？”

“我怎么可能知道——”

“你脑海里有个声音，告诉你永不停歇吗？”

那是他再也听不到的声音。

布鲁斯闭上眼睛“曾经有。我曾经听到过，而现在……孩子们足以胜任，下一代……”

“你再也听不到了。”卡尔温和地代他说完。

布鲁斯叹气。“或许我只能听到我想听到的。”他抬眼与卡尔对视，“但这个问题……和你想来跟我谈的那个没有关系。”

“怎么会？”

“你来是因为你担心我的……”布鲁斯移开视线，盯着地板，继续道，“我承认我感觉不适，我的挣扎 绝不只是简单的……存在危机。我感觉不像我自己了。我想要重新拥有……感受，无论退休是否迫在眉睫。”

“我很高兴听到这个。或许你可以多和汤普金斯医生谈谈。”

“我会的。”

现在是克拉克在看着他。微笑透着顽皮，眼神满溢情感，既然问题已经解决，既然布鲁斯似乎在放眼未来。克拉克总是这样……他接替了卡尔，就在一切回归正轨的那一刻。友谊。爱。

克拉克张开双臂：“你介意……再放纵 一会儿吗？”

布鲁斯看着他，沉吟片刻，做了个鬼脸。“我不该，”他说，“你还有人要拯救。”

“有趣，”克拉克咧嘴笑了，“因为我 _ **非常确定**_ 没有值班人员召唤我，所以我猜其他人应付得来。”

“监控的准确程度有限——”

“布鲁斯，”克拉克说，“拜托了。放松一下。就一小会儿。”

一等布鲁斯嘟哝着“好吧”，克拉克就一把捞起他（而上帝保佑，克拉克从不不经允许就碰触他），现在他们躺在床上，蜷缩在一起，注视着星球的运转。温暖，而且温柔。布鲁斯感觉到克拉克的呼吸拂过他的颈侧。

“我明天会给莱斯利打电话，”布鲁斯呢喃着，任由眼睛渐渐合拢，脸颊擦过枕套，“但现在，我可能要睡一会儿。你不必留下。”

纯洁的吻落在他的肩膀。“我会的。”

布鲁斯闭上眼睛，沉入梦乡。

 

END

 

 

译注：

[1] tikkun olam, 修复世界。犹太教中的一个概念。犹太教正统派解释为克服偶像崇拜的愿景，其他教派解释为修身和行善的愿望。现代理解为犹太教徒不仅对个人的道德、灵性和物质幸福负有责任，也对全社会的福祉负责。当代的拉比多解释为“将神圣的品质传遍世界”。（来自[维基](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tikkun_olam)） ~~~~

[2] Atlas, 阿特拉斯。希腊神话中被罚永远支撑苍天的提坦。

[3] 希伯来文(英文对应: and he rested on the seventh day from all his work that he had done) , 然后在第七天他停止所有工作专心休息。这是犹太教安息日(Shabbat， 每周一天的休息日，自星期五日落到星期六日落)晚餐前祷文祁福式(kiddush)中的一句。

[4] the man upstairs, 指上帝。


End file.
